beyondmemoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sirrieena Kelten
Sirrieena Kelten was training under her sister, Sessa's, guidance in the Grey's Mark army directly in the path of the up-and-coming General Ki'Sing. Word of the young general was sent to the Red Spire, and from the Red Spire, news reached Sirrieena's Sister, who was instructed to give the fledgling guardswoman(Girl) to Yosho. The Battlemaidens saw that age similarity between Sirrieena and Yosho as a perfect opportunity to forge a relationship, despite Sirrieena's inexpiriance. Sirrieena took to her oaths and swore that she would serve Yosho Ki'Sing to the death. Luckily for her, the young general never let her see the field of combat, claiming she was too young and frail. Yosho's natural care for others drew Sirrieena to respect and adore him. When Sirrieena spoke of her training under her sister in the opposing army, Yosho left her immidiately, instructing her to remain in the camp. Sirrieena had already come to terms with the thought that Yosho may have killed her sister before he even returned. Even though Yosho did not tell Sirrieena about her Sister, Sirrieena already knew what had happened; which was made apperant mostly by Yosho's behavior. To better put the young man's soul at ease, she crept into his tent and night, verbally forgiving him, explaining that dying in battle to protect her charge was one of the greatest things her sister could have wished for. When Yosho deserted the army he was in charge of, Sirrieena followed blindly. Appearance Sirrieena is a tall young lady with very curly, dusty brown hair that rests in thick locks at her shoulders. She boasts little in the way of womanly features, but remains femaine due to her more delicate features. As a Battlemaiden of Airro, Sirrieena wears her weapon on her person at all times possible. When prepared for combat, which is often, she wears leather armor that leaves her right arm and torso around it free. Her thighs are generally unburdened and even bare, protected by a leather skirt formed from thick leather bands. The only steel armor worn are calf-length boots. Her otherwise exposed right Shoulder is covered by a crimson cloak that reaches to her elbow, which bears the crest of the Battlemaidens in gold. She will carry a similarly colored kite shield for combat situations. For normal attire Sirrieena wears a skirt with a slit to the belt line. Under the skirt is an unorthodox pair of dark shorts that do not even reach her mid-thigh. She wears a normal tunic, often white. A dagger is hidden on her hip, under her skirt, while she wears her rapier openly on the other side. Braided Heart Strings The Braided Heart Strings appear as a funnel-like structure composed of 12-18 woven, flexible metaloid ribbons. The end of the structure is a fine point. The end of the structure's ribbons are a a deep red that turns pink as it weaves down into the sharp point at the end. Despite being a very orgonized structure, Sirrieena is able to, with some difficulty, sepirate the individual stands, potentially using them as additional weapons or as projectiles. Each strand's edges and point are sharp. Blood that comes into contact with the ribbons is absorbed by the ribbon, and flows through the ribbon toward the back, where it is discharged with force porportional to the amount of fluid being pushed through the ribbon. Sirrieena primarily uses the structure as a lance the flies paralell to her right arm. She can project the lance, or individual ribbons outward, potentially to strike a person or object or impale them. The structure appears to have a "comfortable range" is remains near Sirrieena, and when forced beyond that range, it draws back to its position as if bound by an elastic cord. Category:Characters